It Doesn't Even Matter
by FallenLex
Summary: The moon is falling and there's nothing they can do about it. Songfic. One shot. Slight TatlLink.


(It starts with)

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

"The moon..." Link sighed. It was almost morning.

Dawn...

All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

He thought about all the people that would die in only a matter of minutes. It brought tears to his yellow orb-like eyes. This entire land... crushed by some kid controlling the moon. Why did he want to do it anyway? Link had known him before... He wasn't always like this. It's true, he was always left alone. Link felt a pang of guilt. Maybe if he paid more attention to his friend he wouldn't have turned out this way.

He thought about the Stalkid that he used to know. The one who rescued Saria from the Baku tree. He and Saria were his only friends before he met Navi and they left the forest that was once his home. And now Navi was gone along with the rest of Hyrule.

Soon, it was going to be the same with Link.

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on, but didn't even know

Wasted it all just to

Watch you go

Link had heard from an old lady from the village that an ogre had gotten lonely because his only friends... the four giants... left him all alone. He had no other friends. After that, he only knew anger and loneliness.

Link wondered if that was what happened to Stalkid.

I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart

What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I

He began to think of Navi; the reason that he left Hyrule was to look for her. He hadn't even accomplished that. Link felt like he was no longer a hero. He was only a legend long forgotten.

The memories of his friends back in Hyrule began to run through his mind. He would never see any of them again. Not even Malon. He liked the way that she called him 'Fairy boy.' Back in the forest, he had only just met Navi, and a fairy was what made a Kokiri whole... well... that's what Mido always said.

Tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

In a few minutes, it wouldn't matter whose fault it was anymore. Anyone who remembered it would be either dead or Stalkid.

...Or Tael.

Link looked sympathetically at Tatl. She had tears in her eyes. She never got the chance to save her brother. Link felt hot tears pass over his face again. That was his fault too. He promised that he would find Stalkid and Tael before the three days were over. He could return the mask to the salesman and become Hylian again too. Of course, being a Deku scrub was the least of his worries at the moment...

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme

To remind myself how

I tried so hard

Link thought for a moment. He didn't even know the people of this world and yet he knew that he had to save them. He didn't know why, but it was like he was saving everyone back in Hyrule as well. Anju the cucco lady and Anju the innkeeper seemed almost as one. Toto the band manager reminded him of King Zora. The mailman and the Marathon Runner, the explosives dealer and the Bombchu salesman, the woman who worked at the treasure chest game and the woman who worked at Bombchu Bowling... all of them seemed connected to someone in Hyrule, and Link didn't understand why.

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so (far)

Link looked back to Tatl. It was true that when they met, Tatl was a complete jerk and was really mean to Link, but in the past three days they had come so close, it hurt Link to watch her cry like the way she was. It hurt him more than he thought it would...

He held his hand out below her and she slowly sank onto it and cried harder than ever. Link held her close to his shirt. She used it as a towel to wash her tears away and then looked up into Link's eyes. There was something about her eyes... She was looking at him differently somehow. She flew up onto Link's shoulder, next to his neck and hugged him there. Link put his hand to her back in an attempt to hold her in a comforting manner. Unfortunately, it was a little more awkward that Link was attempting to be. Tatl didn't seem to care though, in fact, her crying seemed to lessen a bit. Link's neck tingled for a moment and he soon noticed why. Tatl had kissed him there. That's what the odd look in her eye was. Love.

Link's heart lifted for a moment, but then he thought about Navi.

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me

In the end

It's been two years since he's seen her. He wondered if she still remembered him.

You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart

What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I

Link busted out into tears. As he was reminded for what seemed like the tenth time that he would never see Navi again.

This time it was Tatl's turn to comfort Link. She fluttered up to his face and wiped his tears.

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

"It's alright..." she said, smiling sympathetically. "Whatever pains you will be over soon."

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

Link looked up at Tatl and a sudden realization washed over him. Their eyes locked.

"Tatl..." He started. "I... love you."

She smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too..." She said, tears falling freely once again.

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

And then it happened. It was so fast, not many people could explain it. Well, if there were any survivors.

There was a soft rumbling, slowly growing louder. When it reached its peak, the sky turned red. The clock tower shattered and combusted. All air seemed to disappear. Just as Link and Tatl began to gasp for air, coughing and spluttering, the fire began to spread, destroying anything in his path, including Link and Tatl. The last thing that Link saw before his ultimate demise was the face that no one would remember except for her brother.

Soon, all that was left was a single tear on the ground.

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"


End file.
